Control
by RandomJaz
Summary: Neil has some rough fun with his hardworking wife. BDSM, Powerplay. (Fic in correlation with 'Be My Pet' )
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Some kink and power play in this one. I see Neil as the aggressive type, sexually. I know he's actually gentle deep down but I can't shake the image from my head. As always, thanks for reading :) Reviews are encouraged!

"What's the safe word?" Niel asked Rio urgently.

He had her long blonde hair clenched in his hand as she was pressed against the wall, chest and side of her face firmly stuck against the solid surface.

" Safe word is 'enough', Neil."

Rio was working the crop fields under the scorching summer sun earlier on in the day. She was covered in sweat and dirt, her cut off jeans were dusty with sun dried mud and her hair was an oily mess. She had been completely unaware of Neil watching her work through the dining room window but wasn't surprised when she discovered he had been.

She finished her work in the fields becoming absolutely filthy in the process and then set her tools in the shed ready to go home for a shower. Upon entering through the front door she was ambushed by her scarlet eyed husband. Startled out of her wits she screamed and Neil grabbed her, pressing her against the wall where she was now.

"Go take a shower. Make it quick." Rio turned to obey but halted as Neil spoke again.

"Do not make me wait" he warned.

Neil took a seat on the bed, kicking his shoes off and tossing his trench coat on the dresser leaving him in a pair of rough denim jeans and a black wife beater. Rio slipped in to the bathroom wrestling the filthy work clothes off of herself. She turned the shower on urgently and rushed in before the water even warmed up, knowing she had about 2 and a half minutes to freshen up before Neil's voice boomed impatiently through the walls. This sadistic game of his never ceased to panic her senseless.

 _1 Mississippi, 2 Mississippi, 3 Mississippi, 4 Mississippi. 5 Mississippi..._

Rio counted in her head as she anxiously shampooed her hair, using the excess suds to wash her ears and neck. Reaching, she struggled to washer shoulder blades.

 _19 Mississippi, 20 Mississippi, 21 Mississippi, 22 Mississippi, 23 Mississippi..._

Her hands were a chaotic frenzy as they soaped up her breasts and stomach washing away sweat and dirt that clung to her.

 _35 Mississippi, 36 Mississippi, 37 Mississippi, 38 Mississippi, 39 Mississippi..._

Hastily she ran conditioner through her long hair and impatiently watched as the fragrant cream rinsed from her hair down the drain, eating up time.

 _56 Mississippi, 57 Mississippi, 58 Mississippi, 59 Mississippi, 60 Mississippi..._

Heart pounding,she began to panic, restarting.

 _I have time, I just need to wash from the waist down!_ Rio continued counting as she ran her soapy hands between her soft cheeks and intimate lips.

 _12 Mississippi, 13 Mississippi, 14 Mississippi, 15 Mississippi, 16 Mississippi..._

Soap was slathered on her muddy legs and she scrubbed until the stubborn earthy substance washed off her skin.

 _32 Mississippi_

Rio slammed the faucet off and threw open the shower curtain, reaching for her towel. She sloppily towel dried her hair before running the towel over her body trying to dry off to the best of her ability.

 _49_

Knocking over various objects on the sink she quickly brushed her teeth, then dropped the toothbrush in to the holder

 _60_

Fumbling on the floor for her fallen deodorant she applied it liberally, swearing she heard Neil tapping his foot.

Raking her fingers through her damp hair she was done. Pulling the towel around herself she practically ran back to her bedroom. Her husband was sitting in the exact same spot. She looked at him, suddenly feeling very small as his stern eyes burned holes in to her. She subconsciously pulled the towel around herself tighter and the slight movement was caught by Neil's hawk-like eyes.

"Drop it. Now." he ordered.

Rio obeyed and let the material fall to the floor. Neil took in her freshly washed skin and licked his lips subtly. Seeing his wife work so hard outside always riled him up but watching as she scrambled to clean up because he demanded it was so much more satisfying. She stood in front of him with her hands behind her back, keeping eye contact with him, waiting for him to tell her what to do.

"Come here, sweetheart" he cooed coyly, sitting up straight patting his lap invitingly.

Rio moved quickly, straddling his lap with her legs splayed open. Wrapping her sunkissed arms around his neck, she made herself comfortable. Neil's rough fingertip ran down the side of her waist, causing Rio to take a deep breath in at the ticklish sensation. Leisurely squeezing her hips he leaned over pressing his mouth to hers lovingly before securing his fingers in her hair.

"Baby, I love you but playtime is over. You remember the safe word? "

Rio nodded silently, shivering in anticipation as the fingers in her hair tightened.

"Good. You only speak when spoken to and when spoken to you refer to me as 'Sir' ."

Neil pulled Rio's head back exposing her pulse point. Pressing his mouth to it he harshly sucked, then he pushed her backwards on to the bed. Standing he peeled his black wife beater off his body, exposing his taut stomach and left nipple ring to her. A large black tribal vine ran down his right shoulder tapering in to his pectorals and upper bicep.

Rio kneeled up on the bed, reaching for the button to his jeans. Neil smirked at her unbashful eagerness and allowed her to relieve him of his pants. His erection strained against the confines of his boxers and he groaned as Rio pushed them down, taking his cock in to her hot mouth.

Rio looked up at him as she bobbed her head back and forth, knowing that was exactly what he wanted. Neil held her head with both hands from his standing position by the bed and used the leverage to fuck her mouth how he pleased. Her hands rested on his hips as he took full control once more.

Hitting the back of her throat, Rio gagged and Neil pulled away. He nearly came at the thought of her struggling to fit his thickness down her throat. That was way too close. Propping her ass up, Neil gave her modest bottom 3 consecutive smacks, each harder than the last.

"No funny business" he chided, standing to pick his belt up off of the floor.

"Do not move a muscle" he demanded

Rio waited nervously, not knowing what was going on behind her. The sharp crack of a belt licked her upper thigh and it surprised her to the point she couldn't even articulate sound. Neil ran the leather over the small welt and tssked before swinging his arm back to strike her again with less pressure. This time a choked squeak made it's way past her lips and Neil dropped the belt to the floor, resting his hand on her sore flesh.

"Is there something you'd like to say?" he insinuated, waiting for her to signal the safe word.

Rio shook her head, remaining in position.

"N-no Sir" her voice trembled from the stinging she felt on her skin.

Neil chastly kissed the swollen welt and slipped his fingers in to his wife's slippery entrance. Despite the pain, she was immensely aroused. Urging her to stay still he pressed down on her should keeping her ass propped in the air and continued playing with Rio's aching pussy. He pulled his fingers out to tease her clitoris and watched as she squirmed, signaling her frustration.

Neil plunged 3 fingers in to her, arching them to press in to her G-spot before quickly withdrawing them. He ordered her to get on her back and spread her knees. Kneeling by her heals he placed her hand on the apex of her own thighs, clearly signaling to what he wanted her to do.

Rio obediently brought her fingers to the space between her thighs and sought out her sensitive pearl, massaging it as Neil watched her. Stroking himself, he slowly began to lose his patience. He loved watching Rio play with herself but he was going to burst.

Wrenching her hand away Neil climbed on top of her and penetrated her with one deep thrust. Her walls tightened on his shaft from the sudden intrusion and Neil would've lost his seed had he not braced himself. Pounding relentlessly in to her, Rio's nails clawed at his back as she neared the edge. Lifting her legs to rest on his shoulders he fucked her deeply , swirling her small pink pearl with his fingertips until she came shuddering on him.

Neil's orgasm ripped through him powerfully and he clenched the sheets by Rio's head as his arms nearly gave out on him. Breathing heavily he stared down at the woman beneath him who looked like she could really use a nap. She was under his control.


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Late update but an update no less!. Just as a heads up, I think the particular story of mine will be a collection of correlating oneshots. Not really sure if I'm going anywhere plot wise here. Anyways, thank you for reading :) Feedback is appreciated, enjoy.

Morning sunlight shone through slivers of windows visible from behind the drawn drapes, stretching across the long expanse of Neil and Rio's bedroom and promising a bright and sunny summer day once more.. Both still blissfully unaware of the world around them as they slept peacefully, they dozed calmly while the wee hours of the morning ticked by. Sheets thrown off they lay with about a foot of space between them, Rio snoozing on her side in a simple t-shirt with her long legs stretched out carelessly and Neil sound asleep on his back with just black boxer briefs..

Their slumber was soon interrupted by the shrill beeping of Neil's alarm clock. Of course Neil was the first to stir from his sleep, cracking open his crimson eyes agitatedly. Reaching over he clicked the device off and groaned from the abrupt disturbance. The slender blonde laying next to him shifted her position while pulling her pillow closer to the bend of her neck, once adjusted she curled up slightly with knees bent and pulled up towards her hips.

"You know, if you just woke up normally you wouldn't be so tired" she mumbled, grogginess muffling her voice. "Plus, I hate that thing. I like to get up on my own. It's ruining my sleep cycle."

Neil rolled over and threw his arm around Rio, pulling her in to him. Unmoving, she lay there sleepily showing no signs of planning to get up...ignoring Neil's morning wood that poked her.

"Well it's the only way to make sure I don't oversleep." he reminded her calmly, his voice gravely from heavy sleep. "I have a shop to run"

"Yeah, at 10. It's only 6, Neil."

Nudging his sleepy wife gingerly he encouraged her to wake up for the day but she refused. Pressing her against her husband's warm chest she whined faintly, her lack of motivation very clear. Neil kissed her blonde head of hair affectionately but it was of no use, Rio was not moving. Fully awake, Neil became aware of his erection that pressed in to the curve of Rio's waist as she curled in to him sleepily.

"We need to get up" he reminded her softly.

"10 more minutes"

"Honey, either you're getting up or I'm going to get serious" Neil warned, voice dropping an octave suggestively.

Rio peered up at him questionly, surprised at his now decidely sexual tone.

"Wanting to take control so early, are you? I thought we had to get up."

"Oh, I am _up_." he stated, "We have plenty of time, don't test me."

"Neil, it's too early."

"I'm serious."

Sighing, she rose from her position and sat up. With her arms stretched high above her head she popped her joints to assist her in waking up but Neil crept up in front of her with a scheming glint trapped within his red irises. Unable to stop him, she was dragged down towards him by the knees until his face was hovering above the hem of her night shirt. Naked legs splayed open and bent in to upward arches, she was trapped as Neil nipped at the intimate skin peeking out at him.

"Now that you're up..." Neil trailed off as he reached a hand up to raise her shirt's hem away from her pelvis, aligning his face with her dormant arousal.

Rio squirmed in disapproval but Neil paid no mind and proceeded with his actions. Flicking his tongue out he dragged it along her and licked the plush flesh before him. His hands held her down by the hips securely as he stimulated her clitoris expertly, massaging the pink bead with precise strokes of his well practiced tongue.

Rio's half hearted complaints disappeared as her husband serviced her, his saliva further moistening her dampening mound while the quivering woman sighed pleasurably. Picking up his pace caused Rio to gasp as her sensitive parts were overwhelmed with sensation, her thighs squeezed Neil's head lightly but he slipped his palms in between them and held the shaking limbs part. If there was one thing Neil hated, it was lack of proper work space.

"Neil-ah! You need to s-slow down..." she pleaded, straining herself not to pitifully beg

" It's too much-"

Ignoring his wife's pleas to ease up, he continued his merciless titillation on her kindly exploited loins. Having no leverage of the situation, she was left lay back and endure the immense rush of dopamine that filled her body while Neil's mouth ravishly coaxed her in to climax. White flashed behind her eyelids and the world around ceased to exist for the intense moments of her orgasm. Before she could properly finish though, Neil presumed his ministrations and forced another upon her in a matter of seconds.

Finger curled around seams of the pillows Rio screamed in orgasmic astonishment as her pelvic floor muscled clenched and spasmed with increasing vigor. Neil pulled away, lips glistening with her essence and stood to retrieve something as his wife recovered. Not giving her much time, he returned wiping his mouth with a towel and holding a rounded end cylinder shaped object with a small rectangular remote with it. She immediately recognized what he was holding.

"Are you serious-"

"Yes, I'm serious. Now turn over." he instructed her firmly. "And take it off"

She did as she was told, taking her shirt off and turning over on to her hands and knees. The silver device was slid in to her easily, coating itself with her profuse lubrication. Rio was positioned by Neil so that her rear was propped up as she leant on her arms Already knowing what to expect, she braced herself for the cold substance she knew would be drizzled on her. Sure enough Neil reached over and took something from the nightstand, the soft familiar trickle of lubricant dripped between her soft cheeks and was rubbed gently across the entrance to her tighter passage.

Neil wasted no time and clicked on the vibrator nestled inside Rio. The device came to life, buzzing erratically inside her. She had no time to adjust as the blunt end of Neil's erection pressed in to her. Front teeth bitting her lip she sucked in a deep breath as she was penetrated. Willing herself to relax, she released the breath and resisted clamping down on Neil. Sensing her slight discomfort he patted her upper thigh gently to get her attention.

"No safe word, just tell me if something's wrong"

Rio nodded in understanding.

Holding her roughly by the hips Neil slammed her back on to his pelvis, eliciting a loud squeal of surprise from her. Repeating the action, he reached over and increased the speed of her vibrator with the small remote. The increase in intensity was too much for her to handle and she reached back to take the remote but Neil pulled it out of her reach quickly with a light scolding.

Conflicted between the pleasurable vibrations between her legs and the unusual sensations behind her, she couldn't achieve orgasm and simply felt overwhelmed. Neil's large fingers tangled themselves at the scalp of her long blonde hair and tugged softly. She gasped and moaned at the contact.

"Come on, just like that. You've got it" he coaxed her, "Come on, baby".

Skin erupting in goosebumps from his bedroom words, her arousal spiked she hurried towards climax. Pressing back in to Neil she signaled her desire for him to finish with her. His thrusts sped up with less precision and soon after he released. Rio hadn't finished, the small detail not going unnoticed by her husband. As she attempted to get up she was pushed back down by the small of her back, a sharp pain stung the skin of her backside as she was swatted repromandidedly.

"Finish." he ordered.

Understanding the demand she reached a slim hand down between her legs and dipped her fingers in the pool of wetness waiting there. Rio traced circled around her swollen clitoris, all too aware of the eye watching. Picking up pace she rubbed herself fluidly until her thighs began tremble, her orgasm taking place soon after. The hand on her lower back rubbed her soothingly, light calluses catching along the delicate skin.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: . As always, please let me know your thoughts. Reviews are very much appreciated.

**Also, this story is BDSM Kink based but if anyone wants to see a different kink with either this pairing or another just comment and let me know. **

If you spot any typos let me know :) Please and thank you.

Rio came down from her orgasmic high but had yet to move from her spot on the bed. Still lying with her rear propped in the air, she pulled her hand out from between her legs and laid her forehead on her arm. The skin of her face was still damp with warm sweat from their copulation but she did nothing about it.

Neil rubbed his hand over his wife's backside, massaging the flesh tenderly. He himself wasn't tired at all, he actually felt great. Ready to start his day. Rio on the other hand was wiped from their early morning activities. That wasn't anything out of the norm though. Kneeling behind her, he watched her slowly recover and gain her bearings.

Slowly her hand reached out behind her tiredly, searching for something blindly. Neil kew exactly what she was looking for. Picking up the remote to the vibrating toy still inside her, he flicked it off. The toy's erratic movement ceased and the blonde woman sighed in relief.

"Thank you" she said gently, moving to place her pelvis flat on the mattress now that nothing was penetrating her.

"Don't mention it" Neil assured her, groaning as he stretched to loosen his joints. "Well now that we're up, we need to start getting ready.

Rio didn't particularly feel like getting up to work after the early morning wake up call but alas, having a farm didn't leave much room for days off. After curling up with Neil for a little reassurance and comfort, they shared a quick breakfast before Rio freshened up a bit before getting dressed for her farm chores. With denim jeans and a simple white shirt, she left the house promising to be home for lunch.

The Summer morning proved to be beautiful as she stepped outside. The sun was out, shining brightly in the sky, beckoning her crop's leaves up to the sky to soak up the vitamin rich rays. Of course she appreciated the beautiful sunlight, but if she waited too long to water her crops they would wilt under the harsh heat. Not wanting to waste time, she fetched her watering can from the toolshed.

Watering the crops left her sweaty from lugging around the heavy watering can under the sun. The weeds were pulled and tossed and she put fertilizer down. Rushing around her land she hurried to get most of her farm chores done before noon. In the chicken coop she swept the floor of debris and changed their water. Fresh feed was sprinkled on the ground and the chickens flocked to it as Rio collected their eggs.

Checking off their information in the animal care log, she left for the barn. The sun in the sky showed noon was near and she hastened her pace. Inside the barn was a mess, the floor was dirtier than usual. Dirty fodder and debris all over the place. The water trough needed to be filled and the animals were all dirty and sniffing at their feedboxes hungrily.

Starting with the barn floor, she took the pitchfork from the wall and began piling all the filth together. Getting it all together she put the pitchfork aside and got the brush, quickly scrubbing the animals. She did a quick brushing on each of them, getting the top layer of dirt and dust off them, planning to wash them later. The water trough was filled with clean water and she piled fresh fodder in to the feedboxes.

She was wiping sweat off her face and neck when boots scuffing the ground reached her ears. She looked up to the barn's entrance and saw her husband. He leaned against the door frame, one ankle crossed over the other. His lips were turned down, arms laid on his chest. Rio tilted her head quizzically at his sudden arrival.

"What time is it?" He asked her.

"I don't know, what time is it-oh!" Rio realized what had happened. "Neil, did I miss lunch? I'm so sorry"

"You didn't miss it, you're late. It's twelve thirty, I have until two. Come on."

Walking back to the house, Rio was fully aware of her husband walking behind her, purposely keeping his distance. It passed through her mind what he was doing, and she didn't dare ask any questions. He wasn't actually angry at her, he was plotting. Reaching the front door of her home, Rio turned the knob as naturally as she could muster.

She stepped inside and casually approached the kitchen, hearing the slow heavy footsteps of Neil entering and closing the door behind them. Three steps away and Neil's voice made the hairs on the nape of her neck stand up, her stomach leaping in surprise.

"Rio" he said flatly, making her stop on a dime.

"Yes..." She responded, hesitating on what to call him. "...Neil?"

Turning around she faced him, timidly preparing herself for a reaction. Neil's face remained passive, his crimson eyes the only indication of emotion. Their stare didn't match his expression, soft around the edges and yet to have hardened with his domineering role. He tilted his head towards the kitchen.

"Steamed rice, I want it with eggs" he informed her. "I want them soft boiled and nothing more."

"R-Right...got it."

As Rio went in to the kitchen Neil removed his red leather trench coat and walked it over to the coat hanger. He hung it up and Rio placed her rucksack on the counter, her shirt wet with sweat where it'd rested. Taking out the eggs she collected from the hens, she laid them on the counter and set her rucksack on the floor.

The stove top was turned on, two burners lit. She filled a pot a third of the way with water and set it on one burner to boil with four eggs. The timer was set immediately, her taking in to consideration the time it'd take for the water to boil along with the cooking time itself. Eight minutes. Moving with mechanic precision Rio scooped a cup of dry rice in to a second pot, putting just enough water to wet it and then put it on the burner uncovered. Waiting for the water in either pot to boil, she kept her eyes glued between the two. mTiming was everything. If the egg yolks came out anything but perfectly runny she'd be in a world of trouble. If the rice came out undercooked...

"Rio"

Focusing so intently on the pots of water Rio didn't anticipate her husband's voice. He startled her and she flinched, her elbow jerking out and she bumped one of the extra eggs she had yet to put in the fridge. It spun on the counter before rolled on to the floor. The shell hit the tiled floor and cracked, a mixture of gelatinous clear fluid spilling out with a broken yolk.

"Shoot!" She admonished herself, looking down at her accident then scrambling to get paper towels.

Neils boots thumped across the floor, growing nearer until she could see them as she wiped up the floor. They stayed in her line of view, the large black boots standing out against the shiny white floor. Blood running cold, she silently wiped up the egg and collected the shell in the used paper towel. Scooting back to stand, she fell backwards as Neil took a step into the space she'd cleared.

" So careless today, aren't we?"

Rio's mouth was dry as dust, her arms beginning to shake behind her as she held up her upper torso. She didn't know what to say and Neil looked down his nose at her, watching her drown in uncertainty. Moving his attention to the stove stop, he turned back to address his wife.

"Water's boiling" he told her simply, condescension assimilating in to his natural speech pattern.

Hurrying to get up Rio held the counter to pull herself to stand. She looked in to the pots, both of which were boiling rapidly. The eggs clicked the metal bottom of the pot as the water boiled with rapid bubbles, making Rio hurriedly turn down the heat as she slammed a lid down on the rice pot. Steam rose from the sides of the rice pot and she felt her chest tighten anxiously.

The timer showed about six minutes to go for the eggs, meaning she'd need to reset it an additional four minutes for the rice once it went off. Numbers flared in her mind like urgent red signs, buzzing around her thoughts. Hoping the rice hadn't stuck to the bottom of the pot when she was busy cleaning up the floor, she grit her teeth anxiously.

"You going to put those eggs away or knock 'em over again?"

Nodding, Rio hurriedly opened the fridge and began carefully placing the eggs inside. One began rolling it's way off the shelf and she caught it reflexively, placing it where it belonged. Gingerly closing the fridge door, she went back to the stove, feeling eye's on her. She checked the timer, less than five minutes.

Collecting bowls from the over hanging cabinet she placed them down for when the food was ready. Time ticked on as she watched the pots, unsure of when Neil would strike. He was watching her closely, purposely keeping close enough distance to leave her on edge. As she dug her fingers in to the opposite arm, she tapped her foot very gently.

The timer read three minutes and she opened a drawer, looking for a serving spoon with holes in it. She moved around piles of silverware, her movements becoming hasty as she couldn't find it. Focusing on staying calm she held her breath, still searching. Neil's boots made sound again, drawing nearer. His fingers pinched the back of her sweaty white shirt, tenting the material as he tugged it.

"This doesn't look too comfortable." He commented, unpinching the material and letting it fall back to her skin. " You're sweating."

"Oh, it's not so bad-"

"Take it off"

Looking behind herself from over her shoulder she checked to see Neil's expression, her heart skipping a beat. His passive face changed, his eyes darkening. His merciful grace period had ended, alerting Rio that she was a treading a familiar territory. Aware that she was fully expected to play along, she consented to him.

"Okay Neil.."

"Excuse me?" He demanded, "What was that?"

Startled, Rio gaped her mouth open and closed like a fish. Her blue eyes widened up at her husband and she almost teared up from the unexpected scolding. Neil caught her frightened look and took her chin between his thumb and forefinger.

"Sir" he corrected her sternly, his compassion masked underneath a brief scolding. One that normally would have been followed by punishment. "You call me 'Sir' "

Proceeding with caution, she removed her shirt and held it in her hands uncertainty. Neil glanced down past her bra clad chest to the material hanging from her fingers. Taking it from her, he stalked off towards the table and dropped it on a chair. When he turned around Rio's back was to him as she dipped the slotted spoon in the boiling water.

A minute left on the timer she gently pushed the eggs around in the boiling water, testing their buoyancy. She leaned over the stove edge, very careful not to touch her bare stomach on the hot edge or corners. Coming back up behind her, she stiffened. Neil crept up so close Rio could feel the material of his black muscle tee on her back, barely grazing her skin. His body trapped her between him and the appliance.

Rio became nervous as Neil loomed behind her as she watched the food cook, something hard pushing in to her through the thick material of both their pants. Ignoring it, she sucked her stomach in slightly as she leaned over the hot stove again. This time, Neil pressed in to her a little. She gasped at both the weight and protrusion pushing in to her and pressed back against him as the edge of the hot stove nicked her belly, the metal heated from the heat conducting off the burners.

Scared of burning herself, Rio tried pressing him back so she could stand comfortably. Neil stayed as he was, weight planted. Scared of the heat touching her, She again tried pushing him back... which was a big no no. Neil scowled at the disobedience and sunk his teeth in to her shoulder, pushing her closer to the hot metal that he knew was not hot enough to burn her upon brief contact.

Willing herself to breath evenly, Rio used her core strength to maintain her balance as she kept her stomach off the stove. The heat radiated off the surface on to her, making her hyper aware of how she stood. Neil pressed her forward gently enough not to knock her unbalanced but with enough pressure to tip her forward. As she strained to stay perched on her toes, the kitchen timer went off. The shrill beep scared her and she jerked, Neil's hand snapping forward to hold her by the ribs.

" Careful now" Neil admonished patronizingly , setting his wife balanced again. " Don't want to get burned, do you?"

Rio shook her head, turning off the burner for the egg pot. She reset the timer four minutes for the rice to finish cooking and Neil pressed his lips near her ear being she hadn't verbally answered him.

"Answer me" he commanded, tightening his hold around her.

Rio took an egg from the pot and placed it in the dish, very careful not to crack the shell.

"No sir..." She answered him, moving another egg from the pot Iin fear they would over cook if left in the hot water any longer.

"No sir, what?

"No Sir I don't want to get burned" Rio clarified.

Two eggs were set in each bowl and Rio took the slotted spoon she'd used to ladle them out from the water to crack the brittle surface of each. One by one she dropped the weight of the spoon down on each shell, hoping that each one was not overcooked in the slightest. Putting the spoon down, she picked at the steaming cracked shells, peeling the eggs despite the heat burning her fingertips.

The timer to the rice counted down as Neil remained invasive to his wife's personal space, holding her to him as she anxiously prepared their lunch. The eggshells were tedious as she did her best to peel them off without ripping away any egg white. Something Neil couldn't stand.

He breathed down her neck and her thumb nail punctured an egg.

"Hmm" Neil" grunted at her slip up, slipping a hand between them to lift up his shirt and pressed the cold buckle of his belt on her in warning.

Three eggs to go and two were Neil's. Aware Neil's had to be unblemished, she focused. Neil watched her, the icy cold metal of his belt buckle on her still. She imagined the hot sting of leather on her backside as she peeled another egg, the threat of punishment motivating her to be more careful. One egg successfully peeled, she moved on to another.

The kitchen timer went off again and Rio blemished another egg, her breath hitching at her error. Putting the egg down, she turned off the stove and removed the lid to the rice with teeth stalking the curve of her neck. A bulging bicep flexed on her as she used the spoon to fluff the rice, the white granules thankfully cooked to perfection.

Almost trembling as she finished peeling the egg she had punctured, Rio set it down with the other punctured egg in a bowl for herself. The last egg to be peeled set dread in her, the simple task beyond it's usual stress levels. Neil's teeth scraped her neck gently, hit breath trailing the touched skin. Rio hesitated to start the fourth egg, holding it in her fingers.

"I haven't got all day" Neil pressed, his fingers sliding down from her ribcage to the waist of her jeans. He hooked the tip of one finger under and slipped it around the circumference of her waist until reaching the back of her jeans and tugged her back closer sharply.

Biting down on her inner cheek, Rio peeled the egg. Bit by bit the shell came off, every piece making her stomach clench in on itself a little harder. Neil's fingers slipped out from her waist and he moved his whole hand to the front of her jeans, resting it over the button and zipper. He circled the button and then flicked it open, in response Rio stilled her fingers.

Egg white still intact and unmarked, Rio continued peeling it as fingers began pulling down her zipper. By some miraculous means she managed to peel the egg without damaging it. Putting it down in the bowl alongside the other unblemished egg she scraped up all the egg shell pieces and dropped them in the pot she had used to boil the eggs.

Arranging the eggs in the bowls she took the spoon to scoop freshly steamed rice next to them. She put the spoon down as she carefully pressed down the rice. The presentation of Neil's food was perfect, the smooth white surface of his boiled eggs nestled in with rice like eggs placed meticulously in a nest. As pretty as it looked, Rio knew the real test was having Neil cut in to the eggs. If they were runny, it'd be her saving grace.

"Sir, the food's ready..." Rio spoke under her breath, her voice raising in a yelp as something hot and smooth smacked her side. Neil had taken the spoon and struck her with the heated utensil.

"I can see that, bring it to me." He ordered her, releasing his hold on her.

Neil sat down at the table leaning back at his chair with his left elbow rested on the back of his chair. He had removed his belt and placed it on the table top, the leather strip folded over in an open loop. His tapped the fingers of his right hand near it, staring her down as she brought over the two bowls with spoons placed in them.

As she approached her eyes darted down to the belt on the table, quickly raising up as Neil clicked his tongue to redirect her eyes to his face. Placing the dishes down, Rio did not sit. Neil nodded approvingly, lifting the spoon in his dish from the rice. He sliced in to one egg with the curved edge, revealing a gooey yellow center. The yolk oozed out in to the rice, the color a vibrant yellow orange color.

The second egg was sliced open, and Rio watched apprehensively as the egg white was split apart. Just as the first egg, a liquid center was revealed. The yolk spilled out to saturate the surrounding rice and Neil nodded approvingly. Given permission to sit down, Rio took her seat adjacent to Neil. The silence as they ate was as comfortable as what could be considered comfortable in their situation, or rather Rio's situation.

Neil paid her no mind as they ate, only vaguely aware of his wife's anciness. Finished with his food before her, he pushed his bowl away. He watched her eat and with difficulty Rio finished her lunch. When she stood to clean up, Neil stopped her as she reached for the dirty dishes. He stayed quiet, looking over her. His eyes drifted down her exposed cleavage to the open button of her jeans and he reached out to her.

Pulling down her jeans he let them fall to the tile and Rio stepped out of them without being instructed to. Neil pointed to the kitchen and she obediently scooped up the dirty dishes and scampered off to place them in the sink. The grandfather clock tolled one and with distain Neil noted they only had an hour left with each other.

"Leave them there" he called out gruffly. "We'll worry about that later."

Snapping his fingers to get his wife's attention he pointed his fingers down to his lap, instructing her to approach him. She walked from the kitchen to him and Neil pushed out his chair for her to straddle his lap. She swung a leg over his thighs and straddled him in her underwear, holding the back of the chair for support.

Caressing the definition of her thighs Neil trailed his hands up to her ass and squeezed, pressed her body in closer to his. He tilted his face up to her and took a hand off her rear to grab her by the cheeks. Tilting her face down he kissed her affectionately, calming her for a brief moment. Pulling away, he still held her face in his fingers.

" Lunch was perfect, Sweetheart" he praised her, gleaming his contentment up to her through garnet irises. "Thank you for that."

"You're welcome..." Rio responded, moving her hands from the chair to Neil's shoulders. She leaned down to kiss him and savor the last few moments of tenderness she had left with her husband. "I love you."

"I love you too, Baby" he assured her sincerely, loving eyes becoming murky with smolder as he reverted back to character. "But it's time to get serious. Remember the safe word"

The fingers holding Rio's face were suddenly no longer tender and loving. He squeezed the hollow below her cheekbones tightly with the forefinger and thumb underneath them, shoving her face away from his. A palm pressed flatly on her chest and she lost her hold on Neil's shoulders, barreling to the floor as Neil stood up from the chair as he pushed her off. She landed on her side catching her weight with her arms.

Her long blonde hair fell over her shoulder, hanging down as she stared up at him. Neil snatched his belt off the table so quickly the heavy metal buckle clicked the surface. He demanded she stay put and he walked over to their bed, sitting on the edge with the folded over belt in his hand like a whip. A singular dip of his chin was given to signal her to approach but as she tried getting up from the floor Neil's booming voice made her freeze.

"I dropped you on the ground for a fucking reason!" he bellowed aggressively, holding the belt straight out in her direction."Now get over here. Crawl."

Turning over on to her hands and knees Rio placed herself in a crawling position. Her back straight and parallel with the floor she crawled stiffly.

" If I wanted to fuck a damn board I would have said so. Lower your tits and get your ass up" He commanded her, not at all pleased with her lack of fluidity. "You expect me to fuck you looking like that? I want to see you move. Do it right!"

"Yes, Sir"

Lowering her breasts she arched her chest towards the floor, her rear pushed up higher than her torso. Palms flat on the floor in front of her she crawled to Neil, her shoulders shifting seductively as she moved. Her breasts cradled in the cotton of her bra, they swung very lightly with the steady pace of her crawl.

"Much better" he commended her, licking his lips to dry them at her display. "Keep it limber."

Neil snapped the belt in his hands, cracking the leather as Rio neared his feet. She wiggled her ass for him as her splayed her fingers out near his boots. Using all his restraint, he withheld the desire to bring the belt down upon her flesh without any warning.

"Just like that" he praised, taking in her curves and seduction. " Bring it in"

Her hands held on to his knees as she lifted her body off the floor to kneel. Her hair fell back over her shoulders, spilling down her spine as she anticipated instruction from Neil. He dragged the smooth leather of his belt over her bra, demanding it be removed. The garment was removed and tossed. Her rosy and pink nipples lay soft on her breasts, the peaks unerected from lack of stimulation.

The summer weather left her home warm, no cool air circulating as the windows were shut. Without a drop in temperature to tighten the velvet patches on her breasts, her nipples lay flat. Upon Neil's orders she licked her inders and rubbed at her chest. She pinched and pulled at her nipples under his harsh gaze, feeling herself become wet at the stimulation.

Neil made no request for her to stop what she was doing, so knowing better than to stop she kept going. Her skin warmed as he watched her tease herself, her thighs squeezing together as her panties became damp. Her breathing became heavy, short puff of air escaping her mouth as she breathed shallowly between her parted lips.

She kept on, waiting for Neil to tell her to stop but he didn't. He watched her continue, her cheeks darkening like her abused nipples. Her stomach twitched as she fell victim to her own foreplay, adrenaline pooling in her stomach like liquid ice as her husband's stare tore through her. She wasn't allowed to speak unless addressed to, and Neil took full advantage of it.

Waiting until he could see the damp spot forming along the cotton covering the apex of her legs, Neil dropped the belt on the sheets next to him and brought Rio closer as he undid his pants. Muscle tee off, he exposed his cock and gathered her hair in his fist as she brought her mouth down on him. Hand between her legs she dipped her fingers in to the silky wetness inside her panties, pleasuring herself as commanded.

She licked and sucked him, Neil guiding her movement. Her fingers traced her swollen pearl delicately, the firm pink nub hyper sensitive from rapidly built arousal. Touching it too quickly felt too intense, the nerve endings there on overdrive. Every swipe sent spikes of sensation through her core, a bubbling mess of heat forming there.

Her spit coated him as it dripped past her lips, Neil moving her head with a hastened tempo. He grunted derogatory names at her, demanding she pick up the pace on herself. She whimpered and moaned around his dick as she touched herself to his liking, too much sensation blossoming where her fingers swirled. She squeaked and squirmed as an orgasm struck her, her sounds muffled as she gagged on his length.

Neil held her to his crotch, her mouth sore as she rode out her climax. His tip touched the back of her throat and she breathed in and out raggedly as her airway was obstructed, her nose almost buried in neatly groomed blonde pubic hair. She came down from her climax and her head was pulled off, a string of drool connecting her lips to Neil.

The string broke, the saliva falling to her clavicle in a ribbon. Her lips were swollen and puffy and Neil grabbed her by the bicep impatiently, lifting her to the bed. Neil knocked her legs apart and reclaimed his belt. He snapped it warning and struck it down upon his wife's post orgasmic lax body. Her entire spine curved inward, her vertebrae locking at the stinging. She yelled out In pure surprise, her muscles tightened.

The leather licked at her rear, leaving angry red coloring along her pale bottom. She clawed at the sheets at the pain, the belt falling back down on her again. Rio yelped and wailed, struggling to catch her breath at moments, but never called out to cease his punishment on her. Neil paused his whipping to test her, and she wiggled her sore backside at him.

The submission she displayed urged him to drop the belt and he pulled her closer to the edge of the bed. Pants still on, he peeled them down low enough on his hips and then thrusted in to Rio. She moaned at the penetration, her slick entrance welcoming Neil inside with ease. Neil held her hips tightly, slamming her back In to his jutting pelvis.

The sharp, deep thrusts rubbed her inside, applying pressure to her sensitive spot. Over and over again he hit it, feeling Rio shiver and shudder. Too far gone, Neil didn't punish her as she yelled out his name repeatedly. Her voice rose higher as she tightened down on him, a second orgasm ripping through her. Her pleasured wails pushed him over the edge and he released inside her with a deep, guttural moan. The house fell silent cept for their breathing, the grandfather clock ticking away the rest of their lunch hour.


End file.
